FairyTale
by Starlightchick
Summary: Nina and Fabian are sick, and the rest of the house decides to tell them a fairy-tale, with themsevles in it. Patricia a fairy? Joy a princess? Fabian the prince! The royal ball is coming closer and Fabian might just end up with a certain princess.
1. Once upon a Time

**Thought I'd twist some stories, here you all go! Victor is dead, Joy is back, and everyone in the House of Anubis knows Sibuna. **

**Chapter One-Once upon a Time**

**AMBER'S POV**

"Well, Nina is sick," I said, as Nina lay on the couch, Trudy examining her.

"Dearie, I think you have the flu."

"What?" Nina asked, her voice horse and forced. She was paler than the moon and shivering.

"Patricia grab some more blankets. Nina is sick!" Trudy yelled as Patricia walked into the kitchen.

"Fine!" Patricia barked, running up the stairs, Joy at her heels.

"Trudy!" Mick yelled, "Fabian is sick too."

"Oh dear." Trudy mumbled running to Fabian's aid.

Nina lay on the couch, shivering. I walked over to my roomie, "Sorry Nins." I said, looking down at her, she looked horrible.

"It's okay, Amber." Nina said, coughing.

Fabian walked in, or well was dragged. He was looking just as bad as Nina. Mick and Jerome were supporting him, sicker than a dog, I suppose.

They set him on the other couch and threw the blanket they'd been caring on him.

"Just as sick as Nina." Jerome confirmed.

Thank the heavens that everyone already ate. Patricia and Joy came down with a couple of blankets. They threw some on Nina and Fabian.

I sat on the ground. We had a solid 20 minutes till we should be at school.

"Lucky." Alfie said, as he sat down by me.

"Why are we so lucky?" Fabian said, his voice barely a whisper, but his voice was filled with anger. Alfie said nothing.

"Hey I have an idea!" Joy said, sitting down on the other side of me. "We can tell them a story."

"We'll can all take turns!" Mara said, happily.

"Yeah, and we use each other in the story!" Patricia said, excitedly. Which shocked me, she didn't get happy about anything really.

"I call first!" I yelled, which made Joy groan. "Ok, so once upon a time…"

_There was a magical kingdom…_

"That's so boring, Amber!" Jerome whined.

"Not your turn so shut up!" I snapped.

_Once upon a time there was a magical kingdom, a king and queen, and a prince lived in the castle in the distance. The prince was named Fabian._

"Why am I the price?" Fabian demanded, hoarsely.

"Because I made you the prince so shut up!" I snapped. Than feeling guilty about snapping at poor, sick, Fabian, but continued with my story.

_Prince Fabian, was to be married shortly. The king and queen hoped it would be to on of the many princesses in the kingdom, like Princess Joy or Anastasia. _

_In the forest that bordered the kingdom was a small cottage, a lonely girl lived inside, her name was Nina._

_ She had not a penny to her name but she was happy. She went to the school in the forest for magical creatures. _

_Only one other mortal was there, her name was Amber. Nina sat in the small desk that was given to her. Amber sat right beside her. _

_Patricia, the Gothic-like fairy..._

"Why do I get to be a fairy?" Patricia demanded, crossly.

"Because everyone calls you that, now let me tell my part!"

_Patricia flashed a smile at Nina and sat down in back of Nina , angry._

_ As being a full size fairy and being stuck with a bunch of idiots, there wasn't much of a 'happy' vibe coming from the girl. _

_"Hello, Nina." Patricia sneered. _

_"__Hello, Patricia," Nina said, happily. Before Patricia could snapped at Nina Jerome and Alfie, the annoying werewolf kids ran in, probably hoping to get away with another prank. _

_Mick the…_

I paused thinking of words.

"Comment," Patricia said, "Nina and I are friends, why am I mean to her?"

"'Cause that's how you were in the beginning." I said, matter-of-factly. "But you won't be for long, so quiet!"

_Mick was a wizard, and Mara a witch. They sat down in the ragged classroom and the teacher walked in. _

_"Who turned the teacher's longue into a swamp?" He demanded. Alfie and Jerome howled with laughter in the back of the room. "Of course, detention!" _

"_Sorry, can't" Jerome smiled, "Ms. Casandra loves us so much she gave us detention for the rest of this week." _

_"Next week then." Mr. Winkler, growled. _

_"Can't" Alfie howled, "Detention with..." _

_Mr. Winkler growled with frustration and walked to there desk, demanding to know when they were free. _

_Amber sighed and turned towards Nina. "So, did you hear?" _

_"Hear about what?" Nina asked. _

_Patricia sighed, "Really? The dance." _

_Nina gave her a confused look. _

_"Like a ball, like Cinderella?" Patricia said, rolling her eyes._

_ "Yeah, the king and queen are throwing it for people in the kingdom and the royal families in the other kingdoms. They want Prince Fabian to marry already. But it's not his fault his parents are just too darn picky. 'Can't date her cause she's blond' 'No! Too fat!' 'She isn't allowed in the castle' blah, blah, blah." Amber explained. _

_"Oh," Nina said, just as the gong for next class rang._

"Gong? What fairy tale are you going off of, Amber?" Jerome asked.

"A super awesome one!" I said, matter-of-factly.

"We better go." Mara said, getting up.

"We'll continue this later. And it'll be my turn to tell the story!" Joy smiled.

Nina and Fabian called, sore, tired good-byes to us as we left.

Oh, I hope they're ok!

**Have a fairy-tale in mind? COmment!**


	2. Questions of the Sick

**Chapter 2- Questions of the sick**

**NINA'S POV**

You know how much i hate the flu?

You are sick and if you aren't puking your guts out, you are bored out of your wits.

So, Fabian and I lay on our couches and stayed quite. Since neither could make sharp movements without getting sick. And either in their rooms since our roomies has to share rooms, and they couldn't sleep on the couches we were stuck with them.

After a while of this unbearable silence, I got a idea. "Hey Fabian?"

"Yeah, Nina?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Since we're stuck being sick for a while why don't we play a game?"

"What type of 'game'?"

"Like 20 questions, you know just to get to know each other." I explained.

"Sure, sounds a ton better than sitting here bored."

I smiled and call for Trudy, but my voice being so quiet and dry I thought she wouldn't hear me, but she did.

"Yes?" She asked, walking towards us. Suddenly my stomach gave a sickening lurch and well...

I barely made it to the bucket beside me.

While i was being 'sick' Fabian told Trudy what we were planning. I wiped my mouth with the towel beside me.

"Dearies do you think you can stand for a bit while I push the couches closer?"

We nodded, Fabian was first since he was a little bit better off than i was. Trudy ended up moving both the couches so they were both against the coffee table in the middle. Fabian laid his head on one end of his couch and I laid mine on the other side.

Trudy gave us each a notebook and a pen; she set a box of color pencils on the coffee table and left us to ourselves.

"K, so just write 20 questions you would like to know. We both have to be totally honest, k?" Fabian nodded and we started writing.

I asked a few favorites but I also asked a few personal question, like, 'Who do you like?' 'On a first date where would you take her?' 'What do you like about her?' Stuff like that. Soon we traded.

Fabian had a good mix of favorites and deep questions.

**(A.N. Nina Italic-bold, Fabian underline-normal)**

**

* * *

**

1) What is your favorite color?

_**-I love aqua blue and lime green**_

2) Best friend(s)?

_**-Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Jackie (American BFF)**_

3) Sunset or sunrise?

_**-Sunset, sunrises all look the same, sunsets are always different.**_

4) Beach or amusement park?

_**-Depends, beach in England, but amusement park in America; but overall beaches**__._

5) Favorite fairytale?

_**-Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty**__._

6) Favorite person?

_**-Gran and my friends, (sorry, but is has to be plural.) **_

7) If you had to choose, have one love who could never love you back or to never love?

_**-Fabian! Are you really that deep? I guess I would choose to loved but not be loved back. It may hurt but I'd rather love.**_

8) Favorite number?

_**-4**_

9) Greatest fear?

_**-Dying alone, or to never tell the people I love, I love them.**_

10) Favorite song?

_**-I'm with you, Avril Lavigne**_

11) Would you rather be a person with a ton of friends that aren't true or have a couple who would pull through in the end?

_**-A couple of friends, better than have ones that back stab and hurt you.**_

12) Random Question: Can you open a starburst with your teeth?

_**-Yep! It's fun!**_

13) Favorite place in the world?

_**-Anywhere the person I love is.**_

14) Name one person (who isn't family) that you love the most?

_**-Let's just say, that this person has been with me since the beginning. **_

15) Your greatest wish?

_**-True love! (It may be sappy but it something I hope to find!)**_

16) Would you pick America or England? Why?

_**-England. I would pick it because I've met some really terrific people here! :)**_

17) Would you save 5 strangers or one person you love?

_**-One person I love someone I really and truly deeply love**__._

18) Favorite word?

_**-Fireworks! (No, but I just love saying it. You don't get to know it yet.)**_

19) Favorite sport?

_**-I can't play a sport. But I'd say baseball or golf, (not like I can play them, but it seems fun to hit the ball!)**_

20) Favorite animal?

_**-Giraffes! **_

I smiled at the questions, Fabian. Some I was too embarrassed to answer, I don't think...

**FABIAN'S POV**

I took the notebook from Nina and looked at her questions.

* * *

_**-What your favorite color?**_

Forest Green.

_**-What's your number?**_

4

_**-Who do you like?**_

Nina! Really? I'd say I've like her from the beginning.

_**-Why do you like her?**_

Everything I could have ever asked for and more. Sweet, kind...

_**-What is your favorite thing about her?**_

Her personality

_**-Where would you take her on a first date?**_

Somewhere fun, the beach.

_**-Do you prefer drawing or writing?**_

Writing, I can't draw a thing!

_**-What are your hobbies?**_

Playing my guitar, reading, and writing songs.

_**-Surfing or rollercoasters?**_

Rollercoasters!

_**-Music or books?**_

Music

_**-Favorite subject in school?**_

Science

_**-If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?**_

Nina? If I really had to choose I'd say here, America, the attic.

_**-Favorite person in the House of Anubis?**_

My friends 

_**-Favorite book?**_

_****_The Hunger Games

_**-If you had to choose a girl in the House of Anubis who would it be?**_

_****_Nina.

_**-What is your greatest fear?**_

_****_Being buried alive.

_**-Deepest dream?**_

To be a rock star! (no, that one I'll think about.)

_**-Have you ever wondered if love at first sight is real?**_

_****_It can happen.

_**-Can you tie a steam of a cherry with your teeth?**_

_****_Yes, why?

_**-If you died tomorrow, what would be the number one thing you'd do?**_

Tell the person I love, I love her.

I handed her back her notebook and she handed me back mine. I wonder…

**Sorry Fabian's POV is so short! Hope you like it! COMMENT~**


	3. Time to meet Princess Joy

**Readers, thank you for one! :) Second each chapter will have a part of the story of Fabian and Nina, so enjoy! P.S I used the Fanfiction corrections so, sorry if there's words wrong! :( **

**P.S.S- They do shower, brush teeth, ect. I'm just not going to metion that, kk. KK**

**Chapter 3- Time to Meet Princess Joy!**

**NINA'S POV**

"You like the Hunger Games?" I asked, bewildered.

"No," Fabian said shortly,"I really don't like the plot of the book that much."

"Then why is it your favorite book?" I asked, confused.

"Well, see, my parents liked to make my decisions when I was little, 'Practice your guitar' 'Go to piano' so on and so forth. But reading was the only thing I could really choose for myself. My parents bought me the Hunger Games, and said, 'If you don't want to read it, just give it back, ok?'"

"Not very..." I said, looking at him.

"Yeah, pretty stupid words, but it was something I've just kept with me."

"I'm sorry," I said, gently.

"Doesn't matter." He said, shrugging.

I knew there was more to this story but I knew he wouldn't tell me now.

**JOY'S POV**

After diner we gathered around Fabian and Nina. I felt a ping of jealousy.

It should be me by Fabian. Not that so-called sweet Nina. I shook my head and started my part of the story.

"Since, we based it off Nina in the first chapter, I'll go to the Royal family, k?" They all nodded, and I gasped in my mind, even Jerome was listening.

_As Nina attended her lessons, a young princess sat in a carriage. Princess _

_Joy looked out her window at the dark forest that spread out before her._

"_Joy!" Her consular snapped, "Get away from the window!"__ Joy sighed and __rolled her eyes, lifting her head away from the window. She straightened her __dress, just to annoy her consular, Lilac. _

_"Stop that!" Lilac barked, __glaring. Joy crossed her arms and choked back a sigh and some words she __would love to scream at the old bat._

_The carriage gave a sudden sickening __lurch and…_

"A gang of evil bandits attacked the car!" Alfie yelled, the group laughed,except me.

"Ha Ha." I said, rolling my eyes. "May I continue?" The group nodded and I resumed my story, a little angry with the outburst.

_And the horse broke free from the carriage. It took off down the street, __far from view. The driver was yelling furiously at two young boys._

"Let me guess, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?" Patricia asked.

"Close, very close." I said, smiling.

_Two kids from the forest were howling with laughter. _

"HEY!" Jerome and Alfie yelled, I ignored them and continued my story.

_Princess Joy took this time and hopped out of the carriage, wanting to see __what all the yelling and laughter was about. The two boys were on the floor, _

_rolling around while the driver yelled at them. They paid no attention and __continued to laugh. _

"We would run." Alfie snapped, glaring at me.

"Or at least I would." Jerome said.

"Hey I got a question," Amber said, raising her hand for affect."Who's the dumb one?"

Jerome and Alfie both yelled, "HIM!"

"Oh, looks like we have two dumb ones, but who's dumber?" Patricia asked, enjoying teasing them.

"I'M NOT DUMB! HE IS!" They both pointed at the other one, which made most of the house erupted with laughter.

Fabian and Nina tried to smile, but just ended up closing their eyes and probably biting their tongues from yelling out if pain.

They were paler than this morning and had deep circles under their eyes.

"Guys," Amber said, seeing them. The house continued to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Amber barked, Trudy rushed in, holding two cups of water in one hand and holding some pills in the other. She felt Fabian and Nina's

heads and gasped. She said, nothing as we all stared.

She handed a cup of water to Fabian and one to Nina, gave them some pills and the two took them without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, but you all have to go up to your rooms." Trudy said, sadly.

"Why?" Patricia demanded.

"Nina has screamed in pain too much today and Fabian's tempter has gotten too high, not hospital high, but high enough. I've already gave him 6 bags of ice today, you can continue your story in the morning."

We all groaned and walked to our rooms; Mara, Patricia and I headed to our room and lay on our beds.

Amber was in, in aminute, looking worried. She sat on Patricia's bed, about ready to cry.

**AMBER'S POV**

"I'm worried," I said, about to cry. My roommate might die!

"Amber," Patricia said, putting a comforting arm around me. "They'll be ok. Fine, Nina and Fabian are fine. Just sick." I think she was talking more to herself then to me. She was just as worried as I was.

"I don't want to continue my part of the story tomorrow," Joy announced, I'm guessing trying to change the subject.

"Why?" Mara asked.

"Just don't want to." Joy answered shortly and I knew she didn't want to continue.

"Here, I'll stay with you tonight, okay Amber?" Patricia asked, I nodded and we headed into mine and Nina's room.

**TOMORROW…**

I walked downstairs to find Nina and Fabian sleeping, no story this morning either. I sighed, and ate breakfast, wanting to continue the story but more to have Nina and Fabian be ok.

While we were eating breakfast, Nina and Fabian both yawned and woke up, looking a bit better than last night.

"Hey guys." Nina said, her voice chipping.

"Morning!" I said, about as cheerful as I could put it. Which was not even close to my usual, Nina looked at me, but said nothing.

I didn't dare look her in the eyes, afriad she'd see the hurt in them. It would only make it worse, I swear, Nina would jump in front of a speeding train if it would save a life.

Fabian was busy humming and scribbling something in the black notebook Trudy had given him. Atleast he can still hum.

He wiped his forehead and looked at Nina, who was now shivering. He pulled off his blanket, reached over the coffee table and threw it over her shoulders. She smiled thankfully. Fabian nodded in understanding and went back to his notebook.

I, wanting to see why Fabian wasn't cold, walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead, I pulled it away yelling, "OW!" It was burning like an oven.

"Why did you yell?" Patricia asked, walking over and touching Fabian's forehead, but pulling it just as fast as me. "What the heck?"

Fabian sighed and leaned back, but in his eyes I could tell it was taking all his energy not to yell in pain and to stay as calm as he was. IF I was him, I would have been screaming as loud as I could, hoping that the louder I get that the pain would soon disappear.

Jerome walked over and felt his head, he pulled his hand back, mouthing 'Ow' and said, "Think we could roast smores on there." Fabian looked at Jerome, glaring.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get an ice pack." Jerome held up his hands and walked backwards to the kitchen, while he was walking he tripped on a chair.

We all burst into laughter except Fabian and Nina, in which one was shivering cold as if it was the middle of the winter and she was thrown into an icy lake and the other was burning like an oven.

Jerome ran back with an ice pack and handed it to Fabian, who leaned back and set it on his forehead. Trudy ran in and felt Nina and Fabian, she looked worried.

She looked at the couches, then smiled, she began to push the coffee table away. "Jerome, Mick, Alfie, get over here and help me. You too girls."

In a matter of seconds everyone was around the couches, Nina and Fabian looking confused. "Now I know this will seem weird, but we have to push the couches together."

Everyone stared at her, confused. "Oh I get it." Mara said, nodding. We all turned and looked at her. "See," She said, deciding to explain to us. "Nina is way to cold and Fabian is too hot so if they are right next to each other..." She let us figure out the rest.

We all cracked smiles, Nina and Fabian looked shocked, and probably would blush if they were better. Joy, however, was glaring. What's here problem?

We pushed the couches with ease and pulled off all the blankets on Nina, which left her teeth chattering. We threw the quilt over the two and Nina automatically moved closer to Fabian.

Maybe because of heat maybe because she liked him. Who knows, I smiled and stifled a squeal when Fabian pulled Nina closer.

"Off you go!" Trudy said, practically pushing us out of the kitchen. Before I was fully out I saw Fabian set the ice pack aside and put his head on Nina's.

CRUSE YOU SCHOOL!

**Like? Maybe. Dislike? I don't know. Comment? YES! I'm not posting anything till I get 6 reviews. THANK YOU ALL YOU READERS!**

**P.S (maybe more 'S's?) I know their sickness sounds weird, but it's just like the chills and the flu combined. K?**


	4. Hot or Cold?

**You people are pretty awesome, really awesome actually. Here's the next chapter. **

**Also, I have a lot in store. **

**Chapter 4- Hot or Cold?**

**NINA'S POV**

I lay peacefully next to Fabian, his arms around me, the heat seeping into my skin. Fabian pulled me close, and lays his head on mine. I lay in his arms enjoying every minute. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer.

He pulled one arm and pulled the blanket off himself and puts it on me. I turn so I can face him; he looked a lot worse than me. He smiled at me and I held his hands in mine. I could see that that was helping. But not much.

"Want to play another game?" I asked, getting the perfect idea to cool him off more and maybe another thing…

"Nina," Fabian, putting his arms around me again.

"Come on, you'll love this one," My voice was chipping, (like it has been since yesterday) and I really didn't care anymore.

"Fine Nina, what is it?"

"We're playing Hot and Cold." I said, smiling.

Fabian gave me a confused look, "Nina we're too sick to play that."

"Nope, now," I threw the blanket back over him, "Hot or cold?"

"Hot?" He said, confused.

"Okay, now," I put my icy hands on his neck and I saw that he stifled a sigh of pleasure. "Hot or cold?"

"Colder."

"Great," I said, smiling. I closed my eyes and tried to hold my blush as I yanked off his shirt, the blanket flipped off him, and (since I was in a tank top.) hugged his chest, this time he didn't stop his sigh fast enough.

"Colder," He said, closing his eyes. I smiled and threw the blanket back over him and he didn't notice, I pulled closer, freezing still but not as much.

"You turn," Fabian said, now taking his turn to smile, he wrapped his arms around me, "Hot or cold?"

"Hot, definitely hot." I said, locking my eyes with Fabian's nodding. Then I got embarrassed about my words, and took my 'too cold' excuse and buried my face and tried to focus on the heat.

I noticed something, and then looked him in the eyes. "You never told me you had a 6 pack?" I said my voice squeaking and hoarse.

"Yeah, I work out Nina. When Amber found out I worked out she didn't believe me."

"And why is that?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I am quote, 'The weakest guy in the house.'"

"Nah," I said, my hair was falling in my face and I didn't want to move to push it away. Fabian saw and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I shivered when he touched me; he looked at me, feeling my shiver. "Are you still cold?"

"Not really, it was just you're…" I shook my head and said instead, "Fabian, can you tell me a story?"

He pulled me closer and asked, "Why?"

"Well, I know we have the one the house is doing but really, there whole story is completely unorganized."

"Yeah, that's how our planning is." Fabian said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay, what kind of story do you want to hear?"

"A true one?" He smiled, and was about to start when the front door swung open and Amber and the others sprinted in.

We close our eyes before Amber entered and we listened. Amber squealed with joy, "Yay." A loud 'Whap' echoed around and Amber gasped, trying not to scream 'OW'

"They're asleep!" Patricia said in a hush whisper. She got as much anger as she would have if she was speaking.

"I know!" Amber said, as quiet as she could.

"Then quiet, we don't want to wake them." Mara said. I could feel all their eyes on us.

"Well, I don't think you will, Fabian is in Nina Land. Population 2- Nina and Fabian." Jerome said, but all that did was earn him a smack from Patricia and Amber, since they were both scream-whispering at him. I heard the faintest sound of footsteps up to the attic.

Who's going up there?

"We should wake up," Fabian whispered in my ear, so quiet the others had not idea. I nodded the slightest bit and Fabian and I 'woke up'.

"You're up!" Amber squeal as Fabian said a rough 'Hello'

"So are you feeling any better mate?" Mick asked, ignoring Amber's squeals and her 'Victory' dance.

"Yeah, Nina and I are fine."

"Better than fine if you asked me." Jerome whispered, in which earned him a smack from Amber, Mara, and Patricia. Plus me throwing a pillow at him but it was a very weak attempt, and all it did was start Jerome and Alfie laughing.

"You're lucky I'm sick!" I said, my voice coming out as a horsed and whispers. Which made the two laugh harder.

Fabian rolled his eyes and he laid on the cool leather couch. He grabbed one of the many pillows and chucked it, it made it a lot farther than mine. (Meaning it hit Alfie and Jerome in the face.) Fabian lifted his head just a bit, to admire his work.

Trudy ran in, holding some pills, water, and more ice for Fabian. She handed us each the items and walked away to pull out lunch.

Poor Trudy.

**FABIAN'S POV**

I smiled at my work, trying to ignore how hot it was getting.

I tried to hide that I was shirtless so I didn't have to listen to Alife and Jerome, (possibly Mick) have a great time teasing me. I decided I had to sit up sometime, why not now?

I sat up, took the cup of water and the pills form Trudy and tossed them into my mouth. Hoping the pain in my head, legs, chest… Everywhere would stop soon. I could feel my house mates eyes on me, I swallowed the pills and looked at them.

"Do we even want to know what you two have been up to?" Jerome asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows.

SMACK!

I could see Amber's eyes light up like fireworks.

"6 pack Fabian, really?" Patricia asked, amused.

I looked around, we were missing someone, but my vision started blurring from the pain spreading in my body and I lay back down.

Nina held the ice pack and set in on my now on fire chest, she was still shivering but trying to bite her lip so her teeth would chatter and her body was too tense; stopping her body from shaking. She lay back beside me, buried her face in the blanket.

I lay peacefully, closing my eyes, breathing slowly. Nina was right beside me and I could feel her breathing going a little faster than it should but after a minute it went back to normal.

Nothing to worry about right?

**Well now, I bet you have atleast one question on your mind, WHO WENT IN THE ATTIC? NEXT CHAPTER! (Also more Fabiana!) :) Comment!**


	5. Attic! And Did I Miss Something?

**Hope you like it and the fairytale will continue in the next story.**

**Chapter 5- Attic! And Did I miss something?**

**JOY'S POV****  
**As we entered the house I saw Nina in Fabian's arms.

It hurt, my heart ached, I walked the opposite way, hoping no one would follow. No one did.

I crept up the stairs and straight to the attic door. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, Patricia taught me and told me to keep one with me always.

This didn't help my aching heart one bit.

I heard the lock pop and I walked inside, closing the door carefully behind me. Something about the old attic calmed me, maybe because it was safe here. I walked into the room.

Looking at my surrounding I looked in awe, it never failed. My thoughts turn to Fabian.

What if Nina was in my passion and I was in her? Would I be in Fabian's arms and would Nina be up here, hoping Fabian would fall for her instead?

Or would Fabian still love her? Is my destiny to be friends with him, and watch him love another? Will I find my soul mate like Fabian might have already?

"Will I?" I asked the room. I took a mis-step and slipped, catching myself on some boxes a weird jar shattered one the floor.

"Shoot." I said, getting on my knees trying to scoop the glass shards up. Since I didn't hear anyone coming up, I assumed no one heard me.

"Ow!" I said, sticking my finger in my mouth. Where I had cut my finger on the glass it was turning red, like my blood. The other shards started to glow as well, I was too stunned to move.

A hushed whisper echoed around.

I got up, wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. I walked quickly to the door, as soon as my fingers touched the doorknob, a hand was over my mouth, I tried to pull away, but I couldn't.

Something hard hit me in the back of me head, as my world blackened, I caught a glimpse of my attacker, than I was out...

**AMBER'S POV**

I was so happy!

Nina and Fabian, but more importantly, there's a shirt-less-actually strong- Fabian involved!

Joy came into the kitchen, she sat down at her spot, she took a sip of her tea, sitting up straighter then a board.

Scary.

She looked over at Nina and Fabian, but more Nina. When she turned back, I swear her eyes were bright, blood red.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

Joy seemed, different. More proper for one, but a weird vibe was bouncing off her, like Victor had. I involuntarily shivered.

Victor.

I looked at Nina and Fabian, lying there, listening to Alfie and Jerome argue with Mara and Mick. I finished my meal, walked and put my plate in the sink, and walked over to the couches.

"You guys want to here more of the story?" I asked, hoping they'd say yes.

"Sure," Fabian mumbled.

"But not so loud my head is hurting." Nina moaned. Fabian nodded the slightest bit. I nodded and walked back over to the table.

"All of you shut up and let's continue our story, who want to tell?" No one said anything. "Come on, are me and Amber the only one who are going to tell anything?"

"I can't, I'll make the story sound boring." Mara said, looking down at her tea.

"Yes, you will." Jerome comfired, which Mara slapped him.

"Shut up Jerome!"

"And no way are we letting Dumb and Dumber tell anything." Amber added, glaring sideways at the two.

"You know what?" Alfie said, standing up.

"What Alfie, what are you going to do?" I demanded, looking at him, smiling as if this was amusing.

"You don't want to know!" Alfie yelled.

"Shut up!" Nina voice snapped, it had an eerily resemblance to her regular voice with a hint of Victor's snappy-ness. We all stared at her, we've been doing that a lot lately.

She was lying on the couch covering her eyes with her hands, sitting very, very close to Fabian.

"Nins, you okay?" Amber asked, walking to her best friend as if afraid to touch her.

"Yeah, fine." Nina lied. Fabian looked worried, couldn't blame him.

"Nina, mate, you are such a terrible liar." Mick said, shrugging.

"Sure, I was _so_ terrible." Nina said, sarcastically. "So terrible that Victor caught me almost every time- Ah never mind." Nina pulled the blanket over her head, blocking out the light.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Joy said, running over into the kitchen.

When did Joy like Nina? Did I miss something? She came back with a glass of water, "Drink it, it's water." Joy said, handing it to Nina.

She took a gulp and smiled and set it back down.

"Thanks Joy," Her voice was a croak.

"Well," Joy said, tossing her school bag over her shoulder, "What are house mates for?" Nina smiled as Joy walked out. We followed, clumsily, but we still followed.

I wonder, what has gotten into Joy?

**NINA'S POV**

**(20 minutes later…)**

I felt different… All of a sudden Fabian had a coughing attack!

Trudy was no where in sight, or in the house. She had to run over to the school to deal with Alfie and Jerome's latest prank.

I grabbed the cup of water that Joy gave me, (Which was half empty and did not taste exactly like water. But then again, I'm sick.) I gave it to Fabian who drained the rest of it.

"Thanks Nina," He mumbled, a little color coming to his cheeks.

"No prob, um… Here." I took the cup and laid back down, Fabian beside me. My vision started to blur, probably another headache coming on. I sighed, snuggled closer to Fabian and fell into sleep, glad to have some peace and quiet.

**FABIAN'S POV**

Something seemed weired about Joy.

One, when did she like Nina? I know she's been trying to get closer with the house since she left but she's never really liked Nina.

Strange... I laid back, enjoying Nina lying on my chest, sound asleep and that my temperture was going down.

Maybe I will tell Nina about the Hunger Games, she'll understand.

**COMMENT! LOVE? HATE? WANTING TO KNOW? GUESSES? QUESTIONS? THOUGHTS? COMMENT!**


	6. Gotta Love That Story!

**Thank you all my readers!**

**Chapter 6- Gotta love that story!**

**PS When the story is tell, the words might not be so amazing but how it told is, ok? **

**NINA'S POV**

After dinner, they all gathered around us. Joy sat at my feet rubbing my legs soothing. Mick was training so he was missing, but everyone else was here.

Patricia sat on top of the couch, she clear her throat and glared at Jerome and Alfie. "Make one comment about my story-telling and you'll be in the hospital for a month."

The two shrugged, innocently. Patricia rolled her eyes, "Who really need is Nina, but she is sick." She took a deep breath and launched us into the story.

_Patricia, Amber, Mara, and Nina walked towards the sound of howling laughter. Their guesses were that it was Jerome and Alfie terrorizing some of the local kids and laughing at the job of their handy work. _

_But when they saw them in front of a royal carriage, Mara began to panic. _

_"Oh no! Oh no!" She saw, pacing at the edge of the woods._

_"Chill Mara." Amber said, trying to call down the witch. _

_"They could get us all killed."_

_Patricia knew exactly what she meant, she rose off the ground, her black wings beating hard. _

_"Patricia!" Nina yelled in a hush whisper. Patricia took a deep breath and landed back on the ground, her wings folding back into her back. _

_"Sorry," She said, closing her eyes and trying to stop herself from flying over there and beating the crap out of Jerome and Alfie. Mara paced, her red and black robes snapping as she turned sharply. _

_Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.__ "I'm going to turn them both into toads."_

_"What's wrong?" Nina asked, confused._

_"We're all going to die!" Mara said, looking at the driver of the carriage yell at the two wolves._

_"What do you mean, we'll all die?" _

_"You and Amber won't, your human. But if they tick off the princess in carriage enough she could tell the king and queen and…" Patricia explained, not adding the silent word they were all thinking, _dead_._

Patricia took a deep breath and we all stared, shocked.

"I know, I know," Patricia said, holding up her hands, "I'm absolutely terrible."

"No!" Everyone practically yelled, (Fabian and I croaked.)

"Your voice carried me away!" Mara explained.

"I could totally see it!" Joy added.

"It was great!" Jerome added, and then covered his mouth, seeing what he said, he covered his mouth.

"Thanks, should I?" Patricia asked, blushing. We all nodded and she continued.

_Nina sighed and ran up to the carriage, a girl in a purple gown was looking at the two boys with a mix of confusion and amusement. Nina ran over to the wolves, not even bothering to curtsy to the princess or apologize to the carriage driver._

_The driver was yelling in a thick French accent, and apparently the boys thought it was funny added to whatever they did. Nina grabbed them by the arm and dragged them back to the forest, having the hardest time. _

_"You. Are. Both. Idiots. Pigs. Morons. And. Could. Have. Kill. Everyone." She stopped after a few feet. She kicked Alfie in the side as well as Jerome, "GET UP!"_

_Patricia ran to help Nina but bumped the princess. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Patricia said, looking at the princess. _

_"It's okay, but what are you wearing?" Patricia looked down, in her black dress, boots, and silver belt, she didn't feel out of place, but yet again the princess was in a ball-like gown._

_"Oh, I'm Patricia, fairy." Patricia stuck her hand out to the princess._

_"Joy," The princess said cautiously looking at Amber, Nina, and Mara scream at Alfie and Jerome along with the French driver. _

"We would be gone by now!" Alfie practically yelled, which earned him a slap from Joy.

"You know," Joy said, irritably, "There are people who are sick here!"

Alfie rolled his eyes, and before they could start a yelling war on the couch I continued.

"_Who are your friends?" Joy asked, staring at the strange group. _

_"Oh, the brunette in the green shorts and white top is Nina, the one in the black skirt and pink top is Amber and the one in the robes is Mara." _

_"Are you all fairies?"_

_"Oh no, Mara is a witch, Nina and Amber are humans, but I and Mara conjured up the clothes." _

_"And the two laughing?"_

_"Werewolves, Alfie and Jerome, they can't hurt a thing, but they like to have a laugh." _

_Joy nodded, and watched as Mara got frustrated and used a spell to make Alfie and Jerome's mouths to shut and to levitate off the ground. She walked and the followed, hovering a few feet off the ground. _

_"You are both DEAD!" Amber shrieked, running after them. Patricia waved good-bye to the princess and followed the group. _

_"You could have ended our lives!" Mara yelled, dropping the two with a loud thud. _

_"We-" Alfie snapped, but Patricia interrupted, " No! You get to say nothing." _

_"Yeah, someone should hit you! You could have kill us all- I mean Patricia and Mara!" Amber yelled. _

_Patricia shook her head, "Idiots." And with that she left, Mara and Amber following, Nina running up beside her. _

_"Let's hope they stay far, far, away from everything and anything." Nina said._

_"I totally and forever agree with you."_

"Not cool!" Alfie said, shaking his head. Jerome glared at Patricia.

"Okay, then. You tell the story."

"FINE!" Alfie and Jerome snapped. "

One day there were two handsome pranksters, they got famous and rich, the end." Jerome said.

"Wonderful story!" Alfie clapped, we all rolled our eyes.

"Wow, just… Wow." I said, sarcastically.

"See that's a story," Jerome said, ignoring my sarcasm completely.

"Yeah, I should pay you to teach me."

"Exactly," Alfie confirmed.

**Comment! I have more for you! **


	7. Hunger Games

**Warning to all thoses who read, sad. This is a sad chapter, but yet good. Read, and I hope you like it. (PS Next chapter has a happy note! ****)**

**Chapter 7- Hunger Games**

**FABIAN'S POV**

Nina lay beside me, still too cold to not. "Fabian," She said, as we were alone, "Tell me a story, the one you were going to tell me."

I sighed and began the memory I've keep hidden for so long.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_I sat on my bed, most summers we spent time at my aunt and uncle's place. My parents were gone on business trips too much for us to stay at home. My sister Alex and I would stay. I was 9 at the time and Alex was 7. _

_My aunt would be gone most mornings, and he would get drunk. He would beat Alex and if I tried to stop him, he'd beat her harder. I was helpless and my sister was beaten. _

_He would claim to my aunt that she was always hurting herself, it wasn't hard to believe because my sister was very off-balance, klutzy I guess you would say. _

_Every night I would read her the Hunger Games, her favorite story. She loved how Katniss stood up for what she thought was right, no matter what. Katniss and I were her heroes. _

_She would be the happiest at that time during the summer, but wishing that the night wouldn't end, because in the morning she would wake up to another round of beating…_

_ One day, late July, Alex was strumming my guitar, walking. She tripped down the steps and broke it…_

My voice failed me, I tried to hold tears. If only I hadn't, if only…

"_I'm so sorry, Fabian." She held my broken guitar in her hands. _

"_What happened?" Anger shook me, she broke it._

"_I didn't mean to, I was strumming and-." Tears were in her eyes, if I wasn't so upset and blinded by anger I would have comforted her, not now._

"_What happened?" I said, my voice rising. _

"_I was strumming and I fell down the stairs and I landed on it." She was crying harder._

_ I should have said, 'At least you're okay, it's okay.' But I was 9, and wasn't thinking._

"_I hate you! I wish you weren't my sister, why can't you-" I yelled, but she took off to the room we shared and slammed the door. _

_My aunt was here today and she saw the guitar that lay in my hands. _

"_What happened?" I told her, looking at the broken piece in my hands. She shook her head and walked to talk to Alex…_

_ When they came out, the two and my uncle were going into town and would be back soon. They left, Alex told me before they left she loved me, I said again that I hated her. _

I let a tear fall…

_I waited a hour, two… Soon the door opened and I found two police man standing in the doorway. _

_"Fabian, it's ok." One said, walking up to me. _

_Than he told me. _

_My aunt, uncle and Alex, were in a accident and a truck had hitting them. The man of the truck was smoking and the window down. He had gas carriers in the back and when he hit, the cigarette flew out of his hands and hit the now leaking gas. _

_The cars blew, engulfing Alex and my aunt and uncle in flames. I was so upset that my last words to my sister were that I hated her, I ran upstairs and took noticed that 'Hunger Games' was sitting on my bed._

_ I opened it to the cover page to find that Alex had written in it._

_Dear Fabian,_

_I am so sorry I broke your guitar. I felt so sorry afterwards and I could see that you were mad. _

_I am sorry I had to leave you so suddenly._

_ I knew death was coming and if you are reading this without me beside you, I'm dead. I probably died in some horrible, unimaginable, unbelievable way. _

_The only thing I have to say is that I love you Fabian. I always will, wither I'm right beside you or not._

_Love you dearly,_

_~Alex_

_I never felt such grief in my life, my sister had known she was going to die and the last words I ever said to her were that I hated her. _

_If only I could take them back, rewind time and stop it, or at least told her I loved her one more time…_

_My parents came right away, I was taken home, and the funeral took place. It all felt like a dream till the casket closed…_

**NINA'S POV**

I cried, Fabian had lost his sister at ten, she died engulfed in flames but yet she knew she was going to die. I could even imagine knowing that, I would never leave the house, I would never.

I felt such pain towards Fabian, his last words to his sister were that he hated her.

I wrapped my arms around Fabian. "I'm so sorry." He nodded, not saying anything.

He hummed a soft lullaby trying to calm himself, or more like me.

Fabian, poor sweet Fabian.

A dead sister? My parents died, but I couldn't remember them at all. Fabian could, he could remember what his sister looked like, how tall, her smile...

If I could turn back time or bring back the dead I would.

"Nina, I'm all right, but what about you?" Fabian asked, lifting my head. I hadn't realized that my breathing was becoming short and rapid and my head was killing me.

I took calming breaths and Fabian held me.

I really like him, but does he feel the same for me?

Does he like me the way I like him?

Or is Amber wrong, Fabian and were never meant to be?

**Yep, Hunger Games is a sad story… Anyway… GASP! ARE THEY MEANT TO BE? OR ARE THEY MEANT TO DIE FOREVER LONLEY? IS AMBER RIGHT OR WRONG? COMMENT!**


	8. Author note

**Author note**

**(P.S this is being used to BOTH of my house of Anubis stories to tell ALLmy readers who read these!)**

I am so sorry if I sound like a depressed Goth, or make you sad.

But almost in everything I write I have a happy ending. But you should all know, I love making people pissed at me beyond belief.

Trust me, my friends have hit me hit books because of my writing, make the main character fall in love with the wrong person, stopping at the most dramatic part so far and killing their favorites (Oops didn't mean to type that.)

**WINK WINK HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE WHISPER WHISPER!**


	9. Here no Fabiana Means Random Amber!

**A happy chapter for the fans… ****See it even has HAPPY in the title! Guys don't think so negatively, who knows? Cause I sure dont! :P**

**Chapter 8- Here no Fabiana Means Random Amber!**

**FABIAN'S POV**

"I HATE YOU!" Amber shrieked as she walked in from classes, she was drenched in water and was glaring. Nina lay beside me, her body spinning slightly.

"JOY how could you?" Patricia demanded, following Joy as the two entered the living room.

"She asked for it, trying to get two people who aren't made for each other, together." Joy shrugged.

"Who are you?" Patricia asked, shaking her head.

"I'm your best friend silly." Joy said, trying to smile.

"No, you're not. I don't know who you are." With that she marched upstairs. Joy shrugged and walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with a cup of water.

"Nina, I'm so sorry, here drink this."

"DON'T YOU DARE NINA!" Amber yelled, running back to us, in a tee and jeans. "The witch doesn't want you two together, meaning Nina needs to get out of the picture."

"I wouldn't poison her!" Joy looked as though the thought was sick. She handed the cup to me, "She should drink this, Jasmine and mint recipe, keeps the drinker calm." Nina reached for the cup.

I sat her up and let her drink, I was feeling better but I've been sick 4 times today.

Patricia came walking down the steps as Nina drank most of the water. Joy smiled and skipped off, Patricia grabbed Amber and dragged her upstairs to work on their homework.

Nina turned to me, felt my head, and put the cup to my lips, "Fab, drink, please." I nodded and drank the rest, normal water. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't work.

Perfect.

**LATER**

After dinner everyone crowded around us (except Joy, who was upstairs), Nina had been sick in the last hour and I've been sick twice, but no one really cared that they might get it.

I think Alfie and Jerome were praying they would catch it so they miss school.

Amber cleared her throat, "Since Joy is upstairs, I will tell the story, and if anyone argues I will dump Nina's sick all over you." She nodded once and I stared at her.

"What Fabian?" She demanded, but as I opened my mouth no sound came out. "Oh this is going to be fun!"

Since Nina's voice had stopped as well. She smiled and Nina and I glared at her.

"Oh, your glaring doesn't scare me." She smiled and began her story, if I wasn't so tired and sick I'm pretty sure Nina would have strangled her alive, I, my friends, will bring the shovel.

**AMBER'S POV**

I am so glad that Nina and Fabian can't say one word. "I'm starting on the night of the dance." I saw Nina and Fabian blush, they both knew what I'm doing, and they both know I will love it forever.

_Nina ran around the room, Amber was giggling, in her soft pink dress and-_

"Amber, if you talk about clothes will be here forever!" Alfie whined.

_Nina ran up to Amber "What should I wear?"_

"Totally out of character!" Mara chimed. I about hit them all, I sighed and continued.

_Amber just smiled at Nina and pulled out a wand…_

"I thought you were human!" Patricia said, I whack her on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"5 pounds says she's a fairy." Jerome said to Alfie.

"5 says she's a witch." Alfie replied.

"_Hey, I thought you were human?" Patricia demanded, who was sitting on the bed. _

"_Don't tell me," Mara said, putting her face in her hands, "You're a witch as well?" _

"_Nope." Amber said cheerfully, she waved her wand and a beautiful ball gown appeared on her…_

"You can imagine it anyway you want, except Jerome."

"WHAT?" Jerome demanded.

I gave him a look like, _really_? He rolled his eyes and I smirked, continuing.

"_I'm a fairy god-sister."_

"Amber, I believe you mean, Fairy god mother." Mara said, confused.

"I don't want to be old!" I shrieked.

"It doesn't mean old, it means…" Patricia elbowed Mara in the side, shaking her head. I nodded, victorious, and told my story, sick on the interruptions.

"_Okay, then." Everyone said, not sure what to really say. Amber skipped outside to meet Blank Blankity Blank._

"Amber I believe you were supposed to insert a name there." Jerome said, smirking.

"Nope, see you get to go with whoever you want to, except Nina, she goes alone." I explained, seeing Fabian and Nina glare at me, unable to talk.

_AT THE BALL_

_Nina looked around, lonely. Everyone was with Blank Blankity Blank. Nina sat in a dark corner, wishing she never came. A young man approached…_

I giggled, happy.

"_Man I have this dance?" He asked. Nina nodded and they dance._

Jerome shot the two on the couch, _You have the right to kiss now. _The girls were smirking, I was giggling.

_At the stroke of Midnight…_

"_I'll be right back," Nina said, going to tell Amber not to disturb her, as she could see her and her giggling. _

_"Of course." Fabian said. _

_Nina walked through the dark area of the ball room. Loving Fabian with all her heart._

_A hand put itself over Nina's mouth, something hit her on the head and Joy dragged her to her doom._

I nodded, satisfied with my story.

Everyone stared at me, "What?" I demanded.

"You went from Cinderella to some random Call of Duty story board." Jerome said.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "I swear, this is your most random moment ever."

"May be, but I will see Nina and Fabian together if it kills me!" I announced, we laughed and left the two to sleep.

**JOY'S POV**

**(A/N- OOOOooOOO)**

I listened to them and their stupid story.

Fabian and Joy were always mean to be, not Nina and Fabian.

Tomorrow before I leave my plan will start, she will take it because the others have helped.

Then Fabian and Joy can live happily ever after, and Nina and the Other, can go die in the grave I shall die. Oh sweet dreams. Soon will be my reality.

**Think she hit rock bottom yet or is she buried beneath that? COMMENT!**


	10. GASP!

**Thank you all ya readers! I don't own anything except my unkind- twists. And the Fairytale. Also the Cinderella and Call of Duty line you people enjoy so much! XD**

**Chapter (Insert Number Here.)- GASP!**

**NINA'S POV**  
In the morning, I woke up feeling sick, pain shot through my body. I wanted to scream bloody murder!

Fabian lay beside me, not feeling well either.

I let myself close my eyes and I listened to the people around me.

"Go away, Joy!" Amber snapped, apparently Joy was bugging her.

"Now Alfie," Jerome said.

"Morning!" Patricia chimed, pulling out her chair, every little sound hurt.

I claim my mouth shut,to keep myself and screaming. Apparently no one noticed; Fabian was also in pain like mine so he didn't see.

I was shocked about how clearly oblivious my house mates were of Fabian and I, it was some sort of peaceful forgotteness.

"how are you feeling Nina and Fabian?" Joy asked.

So close.

"Fine," Fabian lied smoothly for the both of us. Apparently that made the whole conversation point towards us, great.

"Nina?" Amber asked, noticing same as Fabian and myself my breathing was speeding up and becoming panic-like. I nodded, breathing deeply.

The group wasn't so sure when the left, but said their good-byes all the same.

I turned towards Fabian, we still have questions.

"Fabian?" I asked as I sat up a bit, winching at the pain. "Are you really scared of being buried alive?" I really didn't since I had heard the Hunger Games story.

"You could say, but it's burning alive really, but every time it gets asked why? And-and, I relive Alex. I just-" He shrugged as I crossed out the ' buried alive' answer.

I could understand I usually like avoiding my parents as much as possible. Lying to teachers, trying not to be the charade case in places...

"Nina, what-who do you like? You mention him a lot." Fabian'squestion startled me, I might have blush if I wasn't so sick.

"Oh, just someone." I smiled sneakily and asked,"Who is this girl of yours?"

"Someone," Fabian flashed me a smile.

"Oh, you are so specific." I said sarcastically, my voice become worse than usual.

Fabian pulled me the usual chills came back, he was always hot. Always.

I lay against, thinking of how perfect that thought sounded.  
**FABIAN'S POV**  
The group walked in about noon for lunch. "You know," Jerome said, after a bite of apple, "Everyone at school think either you two," he gestured towards us with the hand holding the apple. "Everyone thinks you both moved or have died." I shook my head, people.

"Yeah, and even couple of kids are thinking of doing a memory thing." Jerome shook his head, sadly. "The least you two could do is finally hook-up, since you are technically sleeping together."

Ever girl at the table slapped him.

"And you wonder why Amber wouldn't let you imagine the dresses." Patricia said, shaking her head sadly. Jerome glared at the girl, quiet.

I lay back enjoy the silence when Joy walked over with Nina's cup of 'water' She set it down on the coffee table, turned and left to go back to classes.

The chair scooted back and footsteps chased after Joy. Nina and I sat there not really wanting to move, afraid that the pain that had stopped for the moment would shoot back at the moment we move.

Nina reached for the cup drank a sip and tried to pull me up. "Fabian, you're burning up, take some."

As the liquid touch my tongue it tasted different, I took a bigger drink than I should have. Nina had a gulp and I finished it.

Nina got a worried look on her face and said, "I'm just going to write."

"Yeah," I said, trying to hide my worry too.

After I finished writing (5 minutes) I fell into a painful, fiery darkness, I clutch the notebook as someone screamed in pain.

Me.  
**AMBER'S POV**  
Sirens erupted outside, the curtains in Drama were closed so we couldn't see a thing. Plus they didn't even face the right way!

Mr. Winkler was trying to quiet the buzzing, but doing it very in-successfully. My house got in a tight circle.

"You don't think...?" Alfie said, speaking the unspoken truth we all knew.

"Oh no!" I said. I got up, sung my bag over my shoulder, ignoring Mr. Winkler completely, and ran out of the room. I heard the footsteps of my house as they followed me.

Please be wrong, I thought, please.

We got outside to see the ambulance zoom right past us, coming from the direction of Anubis. We all ran our hardest, somehow I ended up being first.

Mick was just behind me, we are the roommates of the sick after all. Trudy was standing on the porch, crying. "Go throw your stuff inside and we'll go once the cab gets here." Trudy said between sobs.

We all ran in and threw our stuff beside the couches that Nina and Fabian should be.

"This is wrong, Fabian should have been fine." Joy said, pacing.

"You poisoned them?" I demanded.

"Only Nina, but the little brat had to share for with Fabian." Joy sneered.

"What's going to happen?" Mara asked, getting just as mad as me.

"There going to die, their greatest fear." Joy smiled, I was so mad!

I shook with anger, I walked up and slapped her to wipe away that stupid grin. As my hand hit her face she shattered into a million glasses pieces, fading into clear from a blood red color.

I screamed, more of shock than being worried. Ever since Nina had to lay beside Fabian, she's acted like a total pig.

Bang! Bang. Bang...

"Help?" A voice croaked from the attic, barely a whisper. Patricia and I ran up the stairs and she pulled out a bobby pin. She jammed it in the lock and we took the stairs by two's.

Joy lay on the floor, scratched and a milky-pale color. Her bounds looked as if they cut into her circulation. Patricia ran forward and yanked off the ropes. She hugged her best friend, "What happened?"

Joy told us how she came up to the attic, jealously sad. She dropped a glass jar and while she was cleaning the pieces she cut herself.

The peices had glown red and when she tried to escape they had form themselves into a different Joy.

The copy Joy was to kill her when she got Nina out of the picture so Joy and Fabian could be together. But not the real Joy.

The copy Joy had told her that she would win Nina by giving her drinks of soothing liquid that would make her feel better but really make her sicker.

Then today, the copy Joy would give the poison that would kill Nina by using her greatest fear.

But since Fabian drank it, Nina _and _Fabian were probably were going to die.

"But the copy wasn't sure, since Victor-" Joy started but Patricia interrupted her with a, "He created it, huh?"

Joy nodded, "Yeah, but she wasn't sure on how to do it. She said something under her breath about having to drink the whole thing?" Joy sounded weak.

"But since Nina nor Fabian drank it all..." Patricia started but I finished, "They could both live!"

We grabbed Joy and dragged her out. As we got to the stairs and heard everyone gasp. Joy threw up.

Trudy had just walked in. "Oh dear, not another one." She started walking up the stairs.

"You go along and I'll take care of her," Trudy said, taking the sick Joy from us. She had a look of sadness and worry but we hurried out.

In the cab, we quietly told everyone everything, but quiet enough so the cab driver couldn't make out a single word.

**OOOOOOOOOO COMMENT!**


	11. Even Jerome Cries

**Well, this story is coming to a deadly ending but maybe I might _ and you might _ But who knows one of you might virtually hit me! Or stalk me... Whatever you prefer.**

**Chapter 11-Even Jerome Cries**

**PATRICIA'S POV**

We got to the hospital and was nervous. We walked up to the visiting desk.

"Who are you here to visit today?" The blond woman, who was in her early twenties, asked.

"Nina Martin," Amber said, looking nervous.

"And Fabian Rutter." Mick added.

The woman nodded and typed their names onto the computer and when she found them she shook her head. "I'm afraid you can't see them."

"Why not?" Jerome demanded.

"It's not like they're in the ER." Alfie added.

"Actually," The woman said, with a mix of annoyance and sadness, "That's exactly where they are."

"WHAT?" We all practically screeched.

"Yes, and shhh!" The woman said.

"We have to see them!" Mara said, angrily.

"Please, Nina's my roommate." Amber whispered, when the woman shook her head. The poor girl was close to tears.

"Yeah, and Fabian's mine." Mick added.

"Well…" The lady said, just then two doctors pushed us away, causing Mara and I, plus Alfie and Jerome to fall on the floor. Amber stood still and Mick barely caught himself.

"HEY!" I said, getting up.

"We got called to see a Ms. Martin and a Mr. Rutter, where are they?" One of them said.

"Room 267." The lady said and the two doctors sprinted down the hall.

"Now, children, I need to ask you to leave." The woman said.

"Okay," Amber said, sniffling but her eyes were lighten with the flame of a plan. "Could you just tell us where the pay phone is? We have to call a cab."

She pointed to the hall next to the other one and helped the next person in line.

We followed Amber as she walked right down the hall than broke into a run, down it. We followed, not sure where she was planning on going.

"Amber!" I hissed as she took the first left. "Where are we going?"

"To Nina and Fabian, now shut it so I can think."

That's going to take more than me being quiet, I thought sourly. Then realized how mean I sounded.

She took another left and we appeared at room 270.

"Amber!" Mara said, "You are a genius!"

"I know," Amber said smugly and walked to the open door of 267.

Doctors and Nurses were over two unconscious bodies. Nina was the closet to the door, she had tubes in her and needles stuck in her. A heart machine was hooked up and was beating quite slow.

"Oh-" Amber started but couldn't s finish, she burst into tears and a female doctor came out and over to us.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Um, are they ok?" I asked, trying to get a better look.

"Why?" The woman looked angry.

"There are in our house, Nina is my roommate!" Amber said, between sobs. The woman's face softened and she put a comforting arm around the blond girl.

"Shh, they'll be fine."

"Can-Can-can-we stay? I don't want to leave" - Amber let out another loud sob- "With-without k-k-knowing th-that th-"

"You can sit in the chairs." She smiled, "We're almost done."

We followed the woman as she lead Amber under her arm into the room.

"I'm Doctor Aulson, by the way." She called, over her shoulder. She lead Amber to a chair and went to talk to the other doctors.

"Well," She said, coming back over to us as the other doctors left.

"Your friends have been injected with some weird type of poison, do you know how that could have happened?"

We all shared a look for a milla-second, _Copy Joy_.

"Well, anyway," Doctor Aulson said, continuing, "It looks like they have had it for a good period of days. But Mr. Rutter,"

"Fabian." Mick corrected.

"Fabian, has gotten more then-"

"Nina." Amber finished.

"Yes, um, anyway, we don't know how well your friends will be, but," She walked over and picked up two notebooks, "Beside, clutching the other's hand, they were also holding these, I'll just leave you now."

She handed me the notebooks and closed the door as she left.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Patricia held the notebooks, not daring to open them. Nina was laying on her bed, her breathing horrible and the heart thing going slowly.

Fabian had his shirt off, revealing his tan body and the six-pack he had. Ice was all over him and he was moving as if on fire. Two machines were hooked up to him, a regular heart one and one that told the tempter of his body.

_38 degrees _**(A/N 101 degrees Fahrenheit) **

Patricia stared at the notebooks as if they were a curse.

"Nina…" She said, looking at the bed, tears welled up in her eyes. "Fabian…" She burst into tears, sitting on the chair, putting her face in her hands. Amber stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. Everyone was crying even…

"Jerome?" She said, shocked, "Are you crying?"

He wiped the tears away. "Amber, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You care?"

"Of course I care!" He snapped, "The two have grown on me."

Nina's left hand moved limply off the bed, towards Fabian. She mumbled something and Fabian's right hand fell, as if in his sleep, he knew she was hurting. Amber stared at the scene.

"No way," She brushed more of the tears from her face and ran out without another word.

"Amber?" Alfie called, trying to see where the girl went. Nina breath suddenly stopped and Fabian's tempter went up.

"You know," Patricia said, wiping her tears away, seeing what Amber had seen. "Karma really doesn't like these two."

Nina started breathing once more and Fabian's tempter went down. Doctor Aulson ran in, Amber at her heels.

"See!" Amber pointed to the two hands of Nina's and Fabian's. "They want to be close."

"That make absolutely no logical sense." She stared at the hands, confused.

**AMBER'S POV**

"These two make no logical sense," I said, "So we _should_ push them together, they'd be very happy." I nodded.

"But it makes no-"

"We make no sense, everything weird!" Jerome snapped, "But whatever Amber's plan is, we should hear it."

"Well," I said, taking a deep breath, than without pause I said, "SoNinaandFabianloveeachother-and-whentheywerelayingonthecouch-theywerebetter-insteadofwhen-theywerelyingbeside-themselves-soifwepushthebedscloser-itmighthelp-!"

I took a deep breath.

"HUH?" Everyone demanded.

"Don't you breathe?" Patricia asked.

I sighed and repeated myself, "So Nina and Fabian love each other and when they were laying on the couch they were better, instead of when they were lying beside themselves. So if we push the beds closer it might help!"

"Thank you." Mara said.

"Well, it's worth a shot." I said. Everyone sighed and we began to push the hospital beds together…

It wasn't that hard, they were super light.

They gripped hands once they were close enough. Nina's breathing was got a little better and Fabian's tempter dropped a degree or two.

I nodded satified and I went to look at the journals. I looked at Nina's first, I read the questions, looked at the games they played, the pictures she drew, and finally the letter she wrote.

I broke into tears at the end, and I looked at the questions Fabian asked Nina.

They matched.

I started bawling just as I heard a very loud BEEEPPP…

**NEXT CHAPTER NINA'S LETTER, MAYBE FABIAN'S. OOOOOOO**


	12. Letters, Tears, and

**Did Nina die? Did she? **

**Chapter 12- Letters, tears, and _**

**Ps. Nina's Letter- Italic-Bold. Fabian's letter- underline-normal**

**NO POV**

Amber cried at the letter, it wasn't addressed to her, it was to…

_**Dear Fabian,**_

_**You may be wondering, why I wrote to only you? Well, let's review the past.**_

_**You were nice from me since day one. You never gave up, you were always just there, and I thank you for that. **_

_**If you're reading this, then I know you are alive and it makes me smile. I should have drank all of Joy's water. I didn't realize till the very last day.**_

_**I should have never offered and maybe I'd be dead and you'd be in better health. **_

_**Fabian, forgive me. **_

_**Maybe for leaving, maybe for having you drink it, and possibly for never telling you, I love you. **_

_**You are my favorite person, the person I would kill myself to have. The person I would love from a far if he would never be able to love me. **_

_**The guy of my dreams, sweet, cute, kind, smart, loyal…**_

_**Maybe if I was still alive, I'd thank Amber for always trying. But Fabian, you should know some things; My favorite word is your name, it makes my heart flutter, my stomach flip, my body tingle with pleasure.**_

_**You are probably one of my closest friends, you might have ended up loving me in the end. Maybe you do love me, but I'd never find out. If I could save one person or 5 strangers, I'd save you, I couldn't imagine living without you.**_

_**I'd take a bullet, I'd run after you if you left, if you said you never wanted to see me, I'd go back to America, to make you happy. It would break my heart but it wouldn't you'd be happy. **_

_**Maybe you're in love with Joy, the girl in History, I don't know. **_

_**Fabian, I love you with all my heart and if I could reverse the clock I would change it back so I could tell you. Before we got sick, possibly before we finished the clue hunt.**_

_**Fabian, please, do me one thing, forget me. Never think about me, find some other pretty girl, date her, marriage, be happy. Don't think about me, I don't want you to be in pain. **_

_**I would NEVER want to see you in pain, alive or dead. With you being so sick, it was so hard for me, but I tried to keep my distance, because I never knew if you felt the same for me.**_

_**I love you Fabian with all my heart, I hope you know that, and if I left, it was the hardest thing for me to do, it will always be the hardest. Atleast my greatest fear will never come true if your reading this, I told my true love, I loved him.**_

_**Your forever and Ever and Ever,**_

_**Nina**_

Amber passed the notebook to the curious Mara, Mick, and Jerome, and she started reading. Nina's pulse was still to light but she was still breathing. Amber looked at Fabian's letter, her eyes blurring up as she read.

Dear Nina,

I'm writing this because I love you.

I've like you from day one, I stood up for you because I couldn't stand seeing you hurt, I tried to help you the best I could, I did everything I could to protect you.

That's why I'm probably the one dead, I drank more of the water than I should have. If I would have known than I would have stopped you from drinking it, even if it meant me drinking it all.

Nina, my dear sweet Nina, never in all my life have I ever loved a girl like you. I would choose the attic as my favorite because that's where we became closer, where I fell harder and harder for you each day. I couldn't wait for each night when we would sneak out and I get the chance to be with you, alone. 

I love your personality, the way you smile, the way you always think, the way you can't lie well because you're too pure. The way you always tried your hardest to be sweet to everyone no matter how horrid they were to you. 

I love how your sweet, kind, beautiful, smart, all of the above. I would travel to America and knock on every door if you left. I would never stop loving you no matter if you hated me. 

If you don't love me, I understand. Actually, I more than understand, you are the perfect girl and you shouldn't be with an imperfect boy like me. You should love someone that you love and will love you back.

Nina, sweet Nina, you may hate me for drinking more of the poison, dying on you, or both. But Nina, I would take a bullet, jump in front of a speeding train, throw myself in any danger you may face. My greatest dream is to be with you, but that may be a dream that I shouldn't have. 

You probably don't feel the same. As I said time and time again, Nina, I would give you the world if you asked, all I could. I would never ask you to give yourself up for me, I could never bare to see it. 

When you were sick, it hurt, it burned, Nina, I'm so glad you're the one who lived. 

Nina, please, go on with your life, have an adventurous life, and forget Fabian Rutter. It would make me happy, to see you happy. 

I will love you till the earth stops moving, the sun dies out, and when Amber Millington goes for a book instead of a pair of shoes, or a necklace, or whatever else she's after.

Nina, I love you.

Love,

Fabian.

Amber looked down at the notebook, and up at her crying friends. "It's not fair, it just isn't fair, I-I-I-" Amber burst into tears, holding the notebook out to Mara, who took it.

"They should be alive, they should be. They love each other!" Amber bawled.

"But she never got the chance. He never told her, she never said, he never kissed her," Amber started crying and Alfie put a comforting arm around her.

"Amber it's okay, shh, they're going to be alright."

Amber buried her face into Alfie's tee shirt and cried. Alflie rubbed her back, soothingly, trying to calm the poor girl. He cried as well, everyone did. The heard the beep of Nina's machine.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**Gasp! And _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**


	13. And All Things Go ZAP!

**Well, since you are all awesome, great, (and May I add that my sister threatened to beat me with a stick) that I'll do a chapter for this one than do 'Twists and Turns.' Okay? Okay. **

**Chapter 13- And Things Go ZAP!**

**AMBER'S POV**

**Sorry a little rushed but you people are scaring me with your sticks and keyboards and mouses... But my hands are killing me and yeah.**

It felt like a dream, a super fast dream that no one could ever really focus on. The one you wish would never happen but does.

I screamed, not Nina! Dr. Aulson ran in with two other doctors, "Are they? GET ME ELECTRIC STAT!" **(A/N- you know those zap things they use to revive people? Yeah, I'm talking about that.)**

A doctor put the two charge things in her hands, she waited for a beep and yelled, "CLEAR!" She put them to Nina's body sending a shock wave of electricity. Nina's body jumped, but her heart didn't stop.

"Aulson, the boy's fever is going up." We turned from Dr. Aulson and saw Fabian's tempter climb higher and higher.

"He's going to burn himself alive! Get some ice on him and more doctors. CLEAR!" She zapped Nina's body, nothing.

"ANY FREE DOCTORS REPORT TO ROOM 276 STAT!" The intercom blared.

Ice was placed on Fabian. He yelled in pain.

"He's too hot." A male doctor told Dr. Aulson.

But she was busy. "Come on! Start! CLEAR!" Nina's body jumped again.

"Oh my…" Patricia said, covering her mouth. She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands again. They were going to die, both of them. Neither could live without the other…

"Oh my gosh." I said, having a crazy thought.

"What?" Mara asked, as Dr. Aulson yelled, 'CLEAR!'

"They both said, they couldn't live without the other, and Copy Joy said it would be their greatest fear." I started.

"That can't happen." Mara said.

"It's impossible." Jerome added.

"Yeah, Nina's afraid of not telling her loved one good-bye and Fabian is afraid of burning alive because… Well, I don't know why." Mick said.

"But that's the one their bodies are scared of. But what is their hearts…"

"Oh." Alfie said.

"My." Patricia gasped.

"Gosh." I finished, nodding. Dr. Aulson shook her head, "I'm afraid she's gone."

That sent Fabian's temperature sky rocketing. I jumped up and ran over, took the charge pads and click the button, full charge. My daddy is a doctor so I know how to run these things.

I waiting for the beep and ZAP!

"Nina Martian," I yelled, crying, pushing the button again, "Die on me and Fabian will be Joy's!"

That did it, because as soon as I zapped her Nina's hearted started up. I put the charge pads in the gaping Dr. Aulson hands and walked away. Fabian's temperature was lowering slowly, a lot slower that I thought.

Nina's heart gained speed fast, I mean like super-vampire-like-Edward Cullen-fast. She soon got back to normal and she swung forward, screaming.

"AHHHH!" She pulled all the wires she had on her, broke.

"Well-I-What?" Dr. Aulson was completely lost.

"Where am I? Where's –" She screamed for the second time, her gaze was stopped on Fabian. She was crying, she covered her mouth to hold back another scream.

**NINA'S POV**

I remember hearing Amber's voice, it was dark and that's all I heard.

"Nina Martian!" Amber yelled somewhere above I me in the darkness. "Die on me and Fabian will be Joy's!"

That set me getting out of La La Land, which was stupid because there was no Fabian in there what so ever; and back to reality. Joy can't touch Fabian. He's mine!

I swung forward, screaming. Not because of pain, because I would be angrier than ever if Joy was next to Fabian. But when I realized I was in a hospital bed, and Fabian was in one with machines attached to him and he was in a coma and-and-and…

Tears poured out of my eyes. I shook my head. Not Fabian, please be a dream, I thought, please.

But it wasn't Amber was on my bed, hugging me.

"Nina," She said, seeing I was sad. I looked at the screen of his heart, fine. His temperature was a little high, but he was in a coma! I got up off the bed, in my PJ pants and my tank top; I walked over to Fabian's bed and lay down.

I huddled close to him and cried.

All the while, pleading in my head, don't die Fabian, don't die! Wake up, please, I need you. Fabian, I love you.

**FABIAN'S POV **

As I lay, burning, I heard screaming.

It was someone who I never wanted to see hurt.

Nina.

I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. But the burning I was feeling died slowly.

Let me move, I thought.

I heard her crying, why was she crying? Did Jerome tease her? Did her Gran call? Has Joy done something… I felt her curl up side me, crying.

Shh, don't cry. I thought, the words I wanted to say.

I tried to move but I was so tired, I couldn't.

Nina.

Poor Nina.

If only I could hold her in my arms and rest her head against my chest.

Rock her softly and sing her a sweet lullaby.

Hum a simple tune, read a quiet poem.

Never let her go.

Kiss her goodnight.

Say 'I love you' every day.

Let her tell me anything she want because she could trust me.

She could always trust me. Dance her around the living room.

Lay beside her.

Tell her what I feel.

I heard a loud BEEEEEPPPPPP! And Nina's crying got worse. Why was she crying? I thought. I can't be because of me, I'm fine… The poison. The water. The story. Oh no, oh, no oh no. NINA!

**PATRICIA'S POV**

There was a loud BEEP meaning Fabian had died and Nina cried harder.

"No," I said, than I heard the faint beeping of the machine.

He was alive?

I almost smashed the stupid machine to pieces. It made us all think. It made us believe…

Anger surged through me.

Calm down Patricia, I thought, It's the only thing they have to know if Fabian is alive or not.

I hope he wakes up soon, Nina is doing so well…

**You thought I kill someone, People, people people, you hear something I LOVE DRAMA and also to answer a comment LOVE DRIVING PEOPLE CRAZY! I'm not killing anyone...YET! Not yet, not yet... COMMENT!**


	14. Never Doubt

**Yes, the Fairytale is in this chap! Also, if you really like fairytales I think you might like my other story, 'And the Madness Continues.' Yes, I know, I am pretty terrible at summaries, but, eh… Anyway, here you all go! Also THANK YOU ALL OF MY READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Too much?)**

**Chapter 14- Never Doubt Joy.**

**AMBER'S POV**

As we sat around, Patricia cleared her throat and said, "Do you think we should continue the story?" "Well," I said, thinking, "It might help, it did before didn't it." They all nodded and Patricia started the story.

"As we know, Joy grabbed Nina and is dragging her away.

"Call of Duty." Jerome mumbled and I hit him, "Like you could do any better!" I said.

Nina gripped her head as Jerome and I argued, Nina had already read the letter Fabian left her and she's been acting weird ever since.

"Shut up!" Patricia snapped, we quiet it and she started.

_Nina was being dragged farther and farther through the twisting castle, out the back door, and into a carriage. She jumped to the front, snapped the reigns. _

_"Hi-ya!" She yelled and the white, creamy colored horses took off down the rocky path. Amber had seen the whole scence and ran to the others but ended up running into Fabian. _

_"Are you ok?" He asked, then he realized this was the girl, Nina, was talking about. "Have you seen Nina?" She hadn't returned and he was worried. Amber nodded._

_ "Where?" Fabian asked. _

_"She was taken by princess Joy." Amber said, and without waiting for him she grabbed Fabian's wrist and dragged him to the others. "Guys! Nina has been taken!"_

_ The whole group, who in which was dancing, stopped. Patricia nearly fell out of the dip she was in with so-and-so. _

_"What do you mean 'taken'?" She demanded._

_"That's just it!" Amber said, losing patience. _

_"I believe that's my fault." Fabian said sadly, "I should have never left her alone."_

_ "Actually it's the jealous idiot Joy's fault." Amber snapped._

Patricia paused, as if seeing if those words were right.

"Go on." I pressed, "I would totally say that!"

Patricia sighed and continued.

"_Joy? You mean like princess Joy?" Jerome asked.__ "Dog, we so should have, shouldn't we, Alfie." Jerome said, turning to his fellow wolf. _**(A/N: Like my word play?) **

_"We should have! I would give anything to see the look on her face." Alfie said, nodding. _

_Patricia rolled her eyes. "Come on! We better go after them!"_

_ "Now, I could turn you all to birds." Mara said, thoughtfully._

_ "No, not necessary." Fabian said, and with that he lead the group out of the castle and into the barn, in which, they grabbed horses and rode off into the night, in hopes to catch Joy and Nina before it was too late…_

Patricia nodded.

"What? No Headless Horseman?" Jerome asked.

Patricia glared at him, "At least I didn't…"

"SHUT UP!" Nina snapped, it was the loudest we've heard her all day. She had tears in her eyes and she was holding Fabian's hand. "He could die, and yet you argue!"

"Nina I'm so-" She shook her head and lay beside Fabian's head. If he dies, I think Nina will be gone with him. Maybe not mortally, but spiritually she will be with him.

Doctor Aulson walked in, "Visiting hours are over, you're going to have to go home."

"But-but-" I started.

"There's a cab to take the 7 of you home."

I did I quick head count. "wait a minute."

"She's not leaving." Almost all of us said, except Nina. (Of course.)

"We've done all the test and she's perfectly fine, it's as if she didn't just die."

"Well, she's not leaving without Fabian." Mick said, him and Mara standing up.

"Yeah, I think Nina might just stab you with a needle." I said, shrugging. Nina was in the worst mood I have ever seen her.

"Well, she needs to go." Dr. Aulson pushed. "She's discharged."

"Then we're taking Fabian." I said, shrugging. "You can either both or none."

"No, there's a cab for you 7 and I expect 7 of you to go."

"But-"

"I will call security and have them drag you out, either that or you leave."

Patricia glared at the woman. "Fine! Nina!" Nina looked up. "We have to go."

"But I can't…" Nina said, as Jerome, Alfie, and Mick helped her up. "I can't. I can't."

"Ms. Martian," Dr. Aulson said, who was getting on my nerves. "You're fine, you need to go."

"But, I can't." Nina said, shaking her head. "I can't."

"But you can, you're fine. You can go home and get some rest."

"No I can't." Nina said, shaking her head, she had a weird look in her eyes.

"You can, dear."

Nina screamed loudly, grabbed her head, and fell to the floor, twitching.

"Nina?" I asked, getting on my knees. "NINA!"

**FABIAN'S POV**

As I lay there, unable to move, I heard them. "Visiting hours are over, you're going to have to go home." A female voice said.

"But-but-" Amber started.

"There's a cab to take the 7 of you home."

7? I thought…

"Wait a minute." Amber said.

"She's not leaving." Everyone said.

"We've done all the test and she's perfectly fine, it's as if she didn't just die." The female voice said, what was she thinking?

I was locked in a dark, painful, lonely, place. But yet, I could hear them. I could hear the steady beeping of… Something. I could sense Nina was sad about something.

But what? What could make her so sad?

"Well, she's not leaving without Fabian." Mick said, standing up with someone else. I'm guessing Mara.

"Yeah, I think Nina might just stab you with a needle." Amber said. Did she mean Nina? Because that doesn't sound like Nina. Maybe she meant Patricia, because Patricia would stab someone with a needle.

"Well, she needs to go." The female pushed. "She's discharged." Nina. She was better. I could sigh in relief, she was fine, alive, fine, and she could leave.

Then we're taking Fabian." Amber said, a shrug in her voice, "You can either both or none."

"No, there's a cab for you 7 and I expect 7 of you to go." The woman said. Well she seems friendly.

But-" Amber started.

"I will call security and have them drag you out, either that or you leave." The woman snapped.

"Fine! Nina!" Patricia said, I felt Nina look up. "We have to go."

"But I can't…" Nina said, as 6 pairs of hands help her up from my hospital bed. . "I can't. I can't."

"Ms. Martian," The woman said, "You're fine, you need to go."

"But, I can't." Nina said, "I can't."

"But you can, you're fine. You can go home and get some rest."

"No I can't." Nina repeated. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"You can, dear." The woman said again.

Nina let out a loud scream and I hear a thud on the floor.

"Nina?" Amber asked, "NINA!"

I tried to run, I tried to move, I tried to scream, but nothing would move. Not Nina, please not Nina.

**I believe this is the part where I start running because you are prepared to join my sister, (2funE4U) and attack me with sticks… Hmmm… Sounds about right. COMMENT! Also, it might take me a liitle longer to update, I gotta a lot of Sisters Grimm's to update.**


	15. I blame

**Sorry, Busy! (That might be because I've been reading Maximum Ride and finished the series in 5 days.) anyway, so, here ya'all go and, yes at the end, you might just….**

**NINA'S POV**

**(AN-Sorry super rushed! (explanation at the bottom))**

It burned, my insides were on fire. All I could do was pray for death and scream. Pray for death...

But I didn't. I prayed that I could be held by Fabian in his arms for one last time.

If Fate could be nice to me for once. Please Fate, if you could give me one last wish, let me be held by my love, my true love, Fabian, one last time.

Fate, please, for me, let Fabian be here for my moment of death…

**FABIAN'S POV**

I felt my body move, my eyes open. I yank the wires off me and got to Nina.

That's was the only thing on my mind. Get to Nina.

"Nina!" I grabbed her and held her in my arms. "Nina? Nina? Don't leave please, don't." I let tears fall as I rocked her in my arms.

Nina, sweet Nina, don't leave. Please don't I never got a chance to say goodbye. I love you, Nina. Before you go, tell me, do you love me too? I would travel the world just to see you...

**NINA'S POV**

Fabian. I heard his sweet, musical voice. His arms were around me, as if Fate decided to let me have my one dying wish.

"Fabian," I croaked, the pain was unbearable.

"Yes?" Fabian said, and I knew he would do anything for me.

"Do something for me." I managed, finding that I might just burn alive, is this how he felt? But if Fabian was okay, why wasn't I? Or is he getting worse?

"Anything Nina." He whispered. "I'll do anything."

And just like that, I managed to ask, "Kiss me." I mumbled. Fabian lowered his head and we kissed. I loved him and he loved me.

I felt like we were the only people in the world. He pulled away when I did. He looked worse.

"I love you." I said, locking eyes with him.

"Nina, I've always loved you and I always will." And with those words, the pain actually got worse.

At least I got my dying wish, I'm dying in his arms. Dying… Wait… He pressed his lips to mine and the pain disappeared quickly.

True love's kiss?

But there was one before...?

**FABIAN'S POV**

I pressed my lips to her, not wanting her to die. Oh please don't die.

She can't die. As I pulled away (minutes later…), she looked at me, strangely.

"Am I dead?" She croaked.

I laughed, spite myself. "Nina, you aren't dead."

She looked around. "But it burned, it burned like I've never felt."

I held her close. "It's okay Nina, it's okay." I completely forgot that that the others were still here.

"Well, the prince seems to have his princess." Alife said.

"Aren't we missing some words?" Mara asked.

"This-this- makes no sense!" The older female in the room said, she was the doctor I think.

"Go die in a hole!" Patricia barked, she turned to us and had a hint of a smile. "Do you think you can walk?"

We looked at each other. A few minutes ago I was in a coma and Nina was dying. But now…

"I feel fine." We both said at the same time.

"Of course!" Amber said, throwing her hands in the air. "You two magically survive with true love's kiss."

We shrugged. "I'm blaming the poison." I said, "Magical poison."

"I say the story." Nina said, and with that she wrapped her hands around my neck. And kissed me.

"And they lived happily ever after." Amber said, nodding.

"So," I said, after Nina released me, "How long have we been?"

"Oh, a day, and trust me, it was a freaking scary day." Amber said, laying herself on the bed.

"Oh course." Mara said, lying beside her. "What can we expect?"

"So," Patricia asked, "You going to get up?" We nodded, and hopped up. Nina swayed and almost fell but I caught her in my arms.

**AMBER'S POV**

So, we're back!

Yay!

That means no bad-vibe hospital. But I did find someone who might end up being my soul mate!

Nina and Fabian walked into the house hand and hand. We explained the whole copy Joy and the poison. You know, the usual.

"Oh dearies, that was fast!"

"Yeah, you know us." Nina said, smiling at Fabian. Trudy raised her eye brow but said nothing.

We saw Joy on the stairs smiling at us. She ran down the stairs and hugged the two of them.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, sounding close to tears.

"Joy, it's fine." Nina said, smoothly. I smiled, Nina and Fabian were okay and together.

Alfie might end up being my BF.

Jerome and Patricia are having some romantic vibes. And Mick and Mara were as strong as ever.

All we need to do was finish the story and nothing can go wrong.

NOTHING!

**But will the two ever be the same? …**

**Sorry, super rushed, but it's like my 7****th**** time typing this chapter, it's so hard to get it right, but then it isn't. You know what I mean? Because I don't want to stop and another cliff because… Well you all know why. But seriously, I'm stuck, I might do a second of this one, or I might not. You see? Trouble. But I hope this was okay COMMENT! **


	16. As We End

**NAME OF THE NEXT BOOK AT THE BOTTOM! ALSO SORRY FOR SO SHORT!**

**Chapter 15- As We End**

**NINA'S POV**

"So, you still going to finish that story of yours?" I asked, as the everyone but Joy, (who was upstairs) sat on the couches. I sat next to Fabian, leaning against my love.

"Yeah, guess we should." Amber sighed.

"So, who's going to tell it?" Mara asked.

Everyone looked around once and there was a chorus of 'Nina' and 'Patricia'

"Nina can't tell it," Amber said.

Patricia sighed, "So I'm finishing the story?" Everyone nodded and Patricia began the story…

_Nina and Joy ended up going to a old, tower. Nina was scared out of her wits, since she was just at the ball and was now in a carriage._

_ Joy came in, hit Nina on the top of her head once more before Nina even had a chance to see what was going on. _

_Joy bound the girl's hands and started dragging her to the tower…_

_Fabian and the others got to the tower to find that Joy had Nina at the top and was about to push her. _

_"Don't you dare!" Amber screeched, jumping off her horse with the others and running to the tower. _

_"Fabian is mine!" Joy screeched. _

_Fabian was the first in the tower. Mara and Mick were at the bottom, seeing what they could do. _

_"RAIN!" They yelled, black clouds rolled in and began pouring rain. _

_"Nina!" Amber yelled. Alfie and Jerome turned into the werewolf selves and ran up to stairs to the tower after Amber. As Fabian got to Joy…_

Patricia stopped and I swear everyone was going to hit her.

"You can NOT do that!" Alfie said, angry.

"I can and I will."

"PATRICIA!" Everyone groaned.

"Fine, fine, don't get your knickers in a twist."

_Fabian grabbed Joy's wrist before she could push the unconscious Nina out. _

_"Joy," He whispered. _

_"You love her, you're suppose to love me." She said, looking into Fabian's eyes. _

_"Joy, Joy, Joy." He shook his head, "Don't kill her, she's a friend, that's all."_

"Wait a minute," I said, hands on my hips, "We better not be going where I think we're going."

"SHH!" Everyone but Fabian said, and Patricia continued her story.

_Fabian grabbed both of Joy's hands as Nina sunk to the floor. He pulled her into a kiss, leaning her over the tower edge. He put one hand behind his back as Amber, Jerome, and Alfie made it to the top. _

_He used one hand and motion for them to come forward, and grab Nina._

_ Amber gasped, as Jerome and Alfie ran to Nina. Joy's eyes shot open, and stared into Fabian's. _

_She pushed his away and screamed, "LIES!"_

_ Fabian pulled her up and said, "You know the penalty for kidnapping." And with that he pushed Joy off the tower, "Death." And Joy fell to her water grave on the rough ground below. _

"Wait," Joy said walking in, "I'm the bad guy?"

"Well, we're meaning copy Joy, of course." Amber said, "But at the time when copy Joy was here it was you… But it was really copy Joy and…"

"I get it," Joy said, sitting next to Patricia.

"_What a horrid trick!" Amber said and smiled, "But the girl deserved it." _

_Fabian nodded and ran to the still unconscious Nina who was bleeding. _

_"Nina? Nina?" He asked, holding her in his arms. "Nina?" _

_"Yeah?" Nina asked, groggily. _

_"Nina, are you alright?" Fabian asked, she looked at him and pulled the prince into a kiss. _

_When she released him she asked, "Does that answer you question." _

_He nodded._

_ "Aw!" Amber said, smiling._

"YAY!"Amber squealed, which I rolled my eyes for.

_ "What happened?" Patricia asked, coming up the stairs, "All I saw was Joy fall to the earth and…" She stopped as she saw Nina and Fabian kissing, "Of course, why do I even bother?"_

"And the two lived happily ever after." Patricia smiled and we clapped.

Of course we clapped.

It was a happy ending after all.

And the whole love started between an American newbie, a kind Britain, a mystery, and a couple of good friends to push the two together all in the end. Nothing could ruin it.

Nothing…

**THE END**

**Of course, that's what Nina thinks, but Nina is Starlightchick.**

** You know the one you guys wanted to beat with a stick for so long? **

**Anyway the next one is called, Happily Ever or Never? COMING SOON! **

**Also, I can't leave with out this: HATE? LOVE? LIKE? DISLIKE? COMMENT? YEA YOU'LL COMMENT! (I THINK…)**


End file.
